csifandomcom-20200225-history
On the Hook
On the Hook is the seventh episode in season nine of . Synopsis When a fisherman narrowly escapes death, the CSIs have to dodge bullets to keep him alive and find out who’s after him. Plot A man named Brad Webb is fishing in the ocean when he spots a young man about to jump off a bridge. Brad calls out to him to get him to stop, but he’s interrupted by a barrage of shots being fired at his boat. Brad ducks for cover, and manages to avoid getting hit. When the CSIs arrive at the scene, Brad tells them he has no idea where the shots were fired from, or why anyone would be trying to kill him. Horatio speaks to the wound-be jumper, whose name is Shane Newsom. Shane claims that he was just on the bridge for an adrenaline rush, but Horatio is skeptical. Horatio has Shane brought back to the station, while Calleigh places Brad in protective custody. Ryan and Walter pull rounds from the boat, while Delko goes for a dive to recover the bullets and finds plastic caps known as sabots that are used to allow small calibre rounds to work in larger guns. Walter discovers the shooter was firing from the roof of a nearby building and recovers the gun the man used. Horatio and Tripp question Charles Hayward, Brad’s former business partner, who happens to be a gun aficionado. Though Hayward is suing Brad for a breach of contract, he denies taking shots at Brad, saying that if he’d been the shooter, he wouldn’t have missed. Back at the station, Tripp recognizes Shane Newsom and his cousin, Tracy; he arrested the pair for shoplifting six months ago. The Newsoms’ parole officer, Neal Perkins, arrives, and Tripp says he’s concerned about Shane’s suicide attempt. Neal suggests upping Shane’s medication. Calleigh recovers DNA from the gun’s scope and matches it to a young gang banger named Dario Aguilar. Delko and Horatio pick Dario up, but when they show him to Brad, Brad doesn’t recognize him. A noise complaint brings Horatio and Tripp to Shane Newsom’s house, where they find him trashing the interior. Shane claims he’s just blowing off steam, that he’s upset by seeing Brad get shot at. Horatio presses him to recall details of the shooting, and Shane remembers that Brad was talking to someone named “Vig.” Recognizing the term as a gambling one referring to bookies taking on losing bets, Horatio has Ryan get Brad’s phone records. Ryan and Walter go to an address rented under Brad’s company name and discover Brad is a bookie. Ryan and Calleigh confront Brad, telling him that everyone who owes him money is a suspect. Brad tries to leave in a huff of righteous fury, but before he can, Horatio spots a shooter from a nearby elevated train platform. He gets Brad to duck down just in time, saving his life. When Tripp and Delko rush to the train, the shooter is long gone. Brad is charged with bookmaking, but he makes bail and leaves despite the CSIs’ reservations. Walter and Ryan recover casings and pieces of pipe, which Horatio is able to reassemble into a homemade gun in the lab. Recalling Shane tearing apart the house, Horatio brings the young man in and checks his arms, finding burns on them consistent with the homemade gun. Shane refuses to talk, and Horatio suspects he’s working for someone that has threatened him somehow. Tripp finds the link between Dario and Shane: they share the same probation officer, Neal Perkins. Delko and Tripp question Dario, who tells them that Neal threatened to plant enough drugs at his apartment to send him away for life if he didn’t shoot Brad. Dario doesn’t have any physical proof, so Horatio turns to Shane, who tells him that Perkins always had his probies doing things for him. Perkins tried to get Shane to shoot Brad initially, but Shane refused—and went to the pier to stop the first shooting. When Perkins figured out what he’d done, Perkins told Shane if he didn’t try to kill Brad, he’d plant drugs in Tracy’s car. Shane had to construct a homemade gun based on instructions Perkins wrote out for him. Ryan goes back to the Newsoms’ house and retrieves the paper from the drain where Shane disposed of it. Calleigh uses infrared light to see the writing on the paper, which she successfully matches to Neal Perkins’ writing. Neal was trying to kill Brad in lieu of paying him off. Horatio finds the probation officer about to rape Tracy Newsom. He throws him out a window and arrests him. Horatio allows Shane to speak to Tracy and hear for himself that she’s safe. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Omar Benson Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Geoffrey Blake as Brad Webb * Collins Pennie as Shane Newsom * Chelsea Tavares as Tracy Newsom * Jaime Gomez as Neal Perkins * Lamont Thompson as Charles Hayward * Joseph Julian Soria as Dario Aguilar * Matthew Jay as Train Passenger * Matthew Alan as Process Server See Also